Fusion power is power that is generated by a nuclear fusion process in which two or more atomic nuclei collide at very high speed and join to form a new type of atomic nucleus. A fusion reactor is a device that produces fusion power by confining and controlling plasma. Certain components of a fusion reactor may be immersed in plasma.